Odeio Anos 80
I Hate The Eighties is episode 3 of Season 4. Characters *Clover *Samantha *Alexandra *Jerry Lewis *Mandy *G.L.A.D.I.S. *Boogie Gus *Terrence Lewis *Tim Scam *Tammy Synopsis Boogie Gus invents a ray gun that makes people wear fashions from the 1980's and makes them physically younger. In the B-story, Jerry reveals to the spies and GLADIS that he was part of a pop duo called the Double Digits as a young man, and he goes on a date with his old bandmate, Tammy. Gadgets *Barrette Tracking Device *Compowder *Laser Nail File *M-ray Contact Lense Trivia *Yves Mont Blanc references or appearances. **“0067” **“Baddies on a Blimp” **“Evil G.L.A.D.I.S. Much?” **“Evil Jerry” **“Evil Shoe Designer” **“Grabbing the Bully by the Horns” **“I Hate The Eighties” **“Little Dude” **“Trent Goes Wild” **“Totally Spies! The Movie” *The same Yves Mont Blanc woman customer appears. **“Evil G.L.A.D.I.S. Much?” **“I Hate The Eighties” *Clover mocks/questions the villian’s clothing/fashion. **“Child's Play” (Vladimir Kozyrev) **“Déjà Cruise” (Colonel Nathaniel Nash) **“Forward to the Past” (Boogie Gus) **“I Hate The Eighties” (Boogie Gus) **“The Wedding Crasher” (Wera Vann) **“Zero to Hero” (Humungo Man) *The Groove has a "hats off to the mall day", by wearing a hat the customer gets half off any purchase. *The Groove has a: **ShooZ **YEO **YMB *Parodies of Ricky Martin. **Ricky Mathis ("A Thing For Musicians", "I Hate The Eighties") **Ricky Rickerson ("Space Much?") *Alex can speak the Spanish language (also called Castilian). *The young Mandy costume is seen again in "The Anti-Social Network". *Jerry was in a band called the "Double Digits", the other member was Tammy. *Sam, Clover, and Alex do not wear their catsuits in this episode. *Sam's outfit and hairstyle is a nod to 1980's pop star Tiffany. Clover's outfit is a nod to Olivia John Newton who dressed similiary in her music video for her hit 1980's song "Let's Get Physical", which in turn inspired the whole fitness craze. Mandy's outfit is a nod to Madonna who wore similiar clothes in the 1980's, which became a big fashion choice for many Madonna fans. *When the girls return to The Groove, a remix of the opening chords to Micheal Jackson's "Billie Jean" plays in the background. *The title is a reference to VH1's "I Love The 80s". *When turning into young, Alex's hairstyle is similar to Saya Otonashi in the anime series "Blood+". *The young Jerry's hair is changed from red to blonde for this episode the other is "Pageant Problems" where he was seen with Bertha Bombshell in the picture frame at her house. Gallery ymb2.JPG|Yves Mont Blanc ymb3.JPG|Yves Mont Blanc ymb4.JPG|Yves Mont Blanc ymb5.JPG|Yves Mont Blanc ymb6.JPG|Yves Mont Blanc Scamtr2.JPG Scam95.JPG Scam60.jpg Scam92.JPG TS-IHateTheEighties04.jpg|Young Spies Young_Spies.jpg|Young Spies Ts10.jpg|Young Spies Ts9.jpg|Young Spies and Young Jerry Newsam9.jpg|Young Spies Ihatethe80's.png|Hats off to the mall day Clover_season_4.PNG|Hats off to the mall day Clover_season_4_episode_81.PNG|Hats off to the mall day Tammy.jpg|Tammy Tammy1.jpg|Jerry Lewis and Tammy performing. Jerry in Double Digits.png|Band Ihatethe2.flv_000068125.jpg|Jerry Lewis and Tammy. Ihatethe2.flv_000071500.jpg|Tammy meets Jerry. Ihatethe2.flv_000075000.jpg|Tammy. Ihatethe2.flv_000073833.jpg|Starting up their band. Ihatethe2.flv_000077708.jpg|Tammy hugs Jerry Ihatethe2.flv_000077917.jpg|Jerry hugging Tammy Ihatethe2.flv_000078917.jpg|Tammy and Jerry Lewis Ihatethe2.flv_000083292.jpg|Tammy goes inside. Ihatethe2.flv_000158792.jpg|At the restaurant Ihatethe2.flv_000162458.jpg|Talking to Jerry. Ihatethe2.flv_000179958.jpg|Performing a song. Ihatethe2.flv_000366667.jpg|Tammy not impressed. Ihatethe2.flv_000464667.jpg|Duty calls. Ihatethe2.flv_000584500.jpg|Jerry emailing Tammy. Gad365.JPG|Gadgets Gad366.jpg|Barrette Tracking Device Category:Season 4